


the gays are being soft

by velcrooooo



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I just think they should hold hands, Listen I have no self control, Other, and go on dates, let me be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo
Summary: Raphaella, Ivy, and TS on a date what will they do
Relationships: Raphaella la Cognizi/Ivy Alexandria/The Toy Soldier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	the gays are being soft

**Author's Note:**

> Sjshajdhs ok listen I have nothing to say for myself I was feeling Soft and the mechscord encouraged my nonsense

Raphaella was standing in a book store on a small planet. Ivy and the Toy Soldier were standing on either side of her, and Raphaella's fingers were interlocked with the other two's.

"What kind of books were you looking for?" Raphaella asked, walking into the store and looking around.

Ivy shrugged. "Anything that looks interesting." She replied, squeezing her hand and disappearing deeper into the shop.

"I Guess It's Just Me And You Then!" The Toy Soldier said cheerfully.

Smiling, Raphaella nodded. "Come on. Let's see what we can find!" She followed Toy Soldier to a section of books that seemed to mostly be about wars and history. 

She quietly looked through them, occasionally taking one off the shelf and flipping through it. The history of the planet was fascinating, especially the science and math.

She glanced over at the Toy Soldier, who was standing in front of the shelf, quietly absorbed in a book.

Raphaella watched it for a moment, and smiled, leaning over and kissing it on the cheek. It looked up, surprised, and seemed to smile wider, even if it's smile was painted on. "What Was That For?"

"Oh, no reason." Raphaella grinned, and turned back to the shelf. 

"I might go look at what kind of science books they have. I'll be right down there." She said after a few moments of silence.

The Toy Soldier looked up and nodded. "I'll Be Over Here!" It turned back towards the book it was looking through. Raphaella smiled, and walked down through the rows and rows of books, stopping in a section with large books, almost all of which were non-fiction and scientific.

She walked down the aisle slowly, taking out a book and flipping through it absent-mindedly. Ivy might find some of this interesting. She thought, smiling softly.

She was focusing so intently on her book, she didn't notice when the Toy Soldier came up behind her after a few minutes.

It leaned up and kissed her on the cheek quickly, before stepping to the other side of her. Raphaella made an amused noise and turned towards it, smiling. "Did you need anything?"

"Ivy Was Looking For You!" Toy Soldier looked at the book Raphaella was holding curiously.

"Oh! Alright!" She paused for a moment, and turned to the Toy Soldier, following it out and towards another corner of the shop.

Ivy was sitting down and leaning against a shelf. She had a few books scattered around her, and she was flipping through another one.

She looked up when Toy Soldier and Raphaella approached, and smiled. "Did you two find anything you like?" She asked, gathering up the books around her and standing up. 

"Yes! This Book Is Absolutely Fascinating!" The Toy Soldier said eagerly, showing Ivy the book Raphaella had seen it reading. 

The three walked alongside each other. Toy Soldier was having a very animated conversation with Ivy about some of the history of the planet, while Raphaella kept reading the book she had chosen. She held it with one hand, and held Ivy's hand with her free one.

After paying for the books they had taken, they stepped outside. It had started raining at some point while they were in the shop, and it was coming down hard.

"Quick! Quick!" Raphaella laughed, spreading her wings. Ivy and the Toy Soldier ducked under them, and the three of them rushed through the streets, holding hands and laughing.

By the time they had gotten back to the Aurora, Raphaella was properly soaked. "Why didn't anyone check the weather before we left?" She asked dramatically, shaking out her wings and flicking water at Ivy, who stuck out her tongue at her.

"I'll Make Us Some Tea!" The Toy Soldier said cheerfully. It didn't seem to mind being wet too much, and hurried off deeper into the Aurora. Raphaella exhaled, running a hand through her wet hair. 

"I'm going to change into some dryer clothes." Ivy said, glancing down at her wet clothes.

"Good idea. I think I'll do the same." Raphaella smiled, reaching over and quickly squeezing her hand before walking through the halls of Aurora and to her room.

After changing into dry clothes, Raphaella met with the other two in the library. 

Ivy and the Toy Soldier were quietly reading, leaning against eachother. Near them were a few steaming mugs of tea.

Raphaella picked up her book. "Here, scoot over." She giggled, sitting inbetween them. She spread her wings, wrapping them around the other two and pulling them closer to her.


End file.
